masseffectcortexfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
In Mass Effect, there are many weapons from many different manufacturers, as well as an equal if not greater number of modifications. This results in thousands of possible weapon loadouts. For the RPG, this will be greatly simplified into the four weapon types, quality modifiers, and controlled weapon modification abilities such as upgrades to the firearm itself and special ammunition. Like in the game, each character can have one of each type of weapon on their person. To advance a proficiency with any weapon beyond Firearms (d6), a character must specialize. They can specialize in as many weapon types as they wish (even all four), but this will be at the expense of skill points spent on other weapons. The four types of weapons are Pistols, Assault Rifles, Shotguns, and Sniper Rifles. All have room for one modification. A "Novice" prefix to the weapon lowers its damage die type by one step from base (also referred to as "Service") and gets rid of its upgrade slot; these weapons are usually civilian counterparts, are cheap, and are commonly available. A "Master" prefix adds a damage die step (but no additional upgrade slot); these weapons are used by the best of the best and are highly restricted. In Mass Effect, weapons do not have limited ammunition; instead, they overheat if constantly shot for too long. All weapons show number of turns before they overheat. A character may wait one turn for their gun to completely cool down before it fully overheats; during this time, they can aim if they wish. However, if it does overheat, they need to wait two turns before using it, and cannot aim while waiting. Weapon Listing Pistols Novice Pistol *Damage: d4 *Upgrade Slot: No *Range Increment: 40 *Heat: 6 turns *Cost: TBD Service Pistol *Damage: d6 *Upgrade Slot: Yes *Range Increment: 50 *Heat: 6 turns *Cost: TBD Master Pistol *Damage: d8 *Upgrade Slot: Yes *Range Increment: 60 *Heat: 6 turns *Cost: TBD Assault Rifles All assault rifles are capable of Burst fire and Autofire. See page 96 in the Cortex System Role Playing Game for effects. In addition, any Burst fire takes up 2 times the amount of Heat, and Autofire takes up 3. This is multiplied by any modifications presented by ammunition. Novice Assault Rifle *Damage: d6 *Upgrade Slot: No *Range Increment: 175 *Heat: 5 turns *Special: Burst/Autofire *Cost: TBD Service Assault Rifle *Damage: d8 *Upgrade Slot: Yes *Range Increment: 200 *Heat: 5 turns *Special: Burst/Autofire *Cost: TBD Master Assault Rifle *Damage: d10 *Upgrade Slot: Yes *Range Increment: 225 *Heat: 5 turns *Special: Burst/Autofire *Cost: TBD Shotguns Novice Shotgun *Damage: d8 *Upgrade Slot: No *Heat: 4 turns *Range Increment: 30 *Cost: TBD Service Shotgun *Damage: d10 *Upgrade Slot: Yes *Heat: 4 turns *Range Increment: 40 *Cost: TBD Master Shotgun *Damage: d12 *Upgrade Slot: Yes *Heat: 4 turns *Range Increment: 50 *Cost: TBD Sniper Rifles Novice Sniper Rifle *Damage: d10 *Upgrade Slot: No *Heat: 2 turns *Range Increment: 400 *Cost: TBD Service Sniper Rifle *Damage: d12 *Upgrade Slot: Yes *Heat: 2 turns *Range Increment: 500 *Cost: TBD Master Sniper Rifle *Damage: d12+d2 *Upgrade Slot: Yes *Heat: 2 turns *Range Increment: 600 *Cost: TBD Weapon Upgrade Listing [[w:c:masseffect:Weapon_Upgrades|Weapon Upgrades in Mass Effect]] come in many different forms at many different levels. These have been radically simplified for the Mass Effect RPG. Most have been combined; one upgrade has been split (as it offerent bonuses to two separate categories). Detection Upgrades *In-game names: Combat Sensor, Combat Scanner, Combat Optics *Effect: When this item is equipped, add your base Guns skill (up to d6) to any Perception checks to find enemies. Aiming Upgrades *In-game names: Combat Optics, Improved Sighting, Recoil Damper, Kinetic Stabilizer, Kinetic Coil *Effect: Add one step to weapon attack only. Does not affect damage. Cooling Upgrades *In-game names: Heat Sink, Frictionless Materials *Effect: Adds 1 turn to the "Heat" stat of your weapon (5 turns until overheat becomes 6, etc.). Barrel Upgrades *In-game names: High Caliber Barrel, Rail Extension, Scram Rail *Effect: Adds one step to weapon damage only. Does not affect aiming. *Effect: Subtracts 1 turn from the "Heat" stat of your weapon (5 turns until overheat becomes 4, etc.). *Special: On a Sniper Rifle, adds two steps to damage instead of just one to make up for 1 (immediate) turn overheat. Ammunition Upgrade Listing As with Weapon Upgrades, [[w:c:masseffect:Ammo_Upgrades|Ammo Upgrades in Mass Effect]] are numerous; they have been cut down for use in the Mass Effect RPG. Ammunition Upgrades can be used in any weapon, and does not take up an Upgrade Slot. Anti-Organic Ammunition *In-game names: Anti-Personnel Rounds, Shredder Rounds *Effect: Adds one damage step to your weapon against organic targets only. Anti-Armor/Synthetic Ammunition *In-game names: Armor Piercing Rounds, Tungsten Rounds *Effect: Adds one damage step to your weapon against synthetic targets only. Incendiary Ammunition *In-game names: Incendiary Rounds, Inferno Rounds *Effect: Does an extra d2 of damage over two rounds. The effect can stack. *Effect: Decreases target's accuracy (-1 skill step for attack). Cold Ammunition *In-game names: Cryo Rounds, Snowblind Rounds *Effect: Adds one step to weapon damage. *Effect: Decreases target's accuracy (-1 skill step for attack). *Effect: Slows down attack. Assault Rifles can not use Burst or Autofire mode. Explosive Ammunition *In-game names: High Explosive Rounds *Effect: Adds two steps to weapon damage. *Effect: d2 damage to all targets characters - hostile or friendly - immediately surrounding target. *Effect: 50% chance of knocking target Prone (p95). *Effect: Each shot fired counts as 3 against weapon's Heat. High Impact Ammunition *In-game names: Hammerhead Rounds, Sledgehammer Rounds *Effect: 25% chance of knocking target Prone (p95). *Effect: Each shot fired counts as 2 against weapon's Heat. Shield Piercing Ammunition *In-game names: Phasic Rounds, Proton Rounds *Effect: Bypasses shields. *Effect: Damage die is 1/2 normal die (round up; d10 becomes d6, etc.). Toxic Ammunition *In-game names: Chemical Rounds, Polonium Rounds *Effect: Does an extra d2 of damage over two rounds. The effect can stack. *Effect: Target cannon use Second Wind for two turns (resets each time hit, does not stack). Anti-Biotic/Tech Ammunition *In-game names: Radioactive Rounds *Effect: -1 step to target's Biotic and Tech rolls.